A Valid Reason
by Mimozka
Summary: Drabble-PromptFic: 2x02 "Identity" missing moment. Oliver owes his favorite IT girl an apology and a proper explanation.


_**This was inspired by the quote: "If I tell you I need you, do not take it lightly. I do everything I can to never have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness, and if I say that I need you, it means I am trusting you to catch me when I fall." - by Brooke F. and is a prompt fic written for arganne on tumblr.**_

_**I own nothing. I'm just a person who likes to play in other peoples' sandboxes.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Felicity," Oliver approached his partner's desk cautiously. The Blond's most recent outburst still fresh in his memory.

"Felicity," he repeated when she paid him no attention, choosing to focus on the computer screen.

"Can we talk?" he asked anyway.

Felicity ignored him again, tearing her eyes off of the computer and bending down in her chair to reach her desk drawer.

Oliver sighed in defeat.

As chatty as she could be, Felicity was definitely also a master of the silent treatment method. He had forgotten about that. Not that she ever had a reason to give him the cold shoulder, but when Diggle left them, she had been tight-lipped at first, only speaking to him about Hood-related information.

At this point he would have been happy if she would just tell him to get out of her sight. Which he would if she'd only ask - no matter that her office is technically his.  
On the other hand, it is his office, his floor, hell - it's his building! He can do whatever he likes and get away with it, because the end of the day, he's on top of the proverbial food chain.

So with new-found determination he walked into his EA's office and sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"You know what, don't talk to me, that's fine. All you have to do is listen." Oliver said.

Still nothing.

Being as pig headed as her should be illegal.- is the thought that crosses his mind before he goes on with his little speech.

"First things first, I'm sorry."

Finally, she looks up!

Pleased that he has her attention now he hurries to continue.

"I shouldn't have assumed that you would be fine with the new position. I should have asked you about it first." Oliver looks up at Felicity briefly to see her giving him her trademark ' ya-think' lifted eyebrow.

He can't help the smile that appears on his face at the sight of her expression. He quickly tries to suppress said smile when he sees that her eyes start to narrow - which usually means that she's about to tear him a new one. He schools his expression and when he speaks again there is not a trace of humor left.

"I meant what I said about our secret identities and needing you, you know, I didn't say it just to appease you."

"You said you needed a 'Girl Wednesday'." Felicity interrupts him and he feels a bit silly for being proud of making her talk to him.  
"What I meant was that I need you." Oliver told her earnestly.

Her eyebrow made yet another appearance. "Didn't seem like it during the five months you were gone." Felicity responded, her voice dripping with skepticism.  
Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should have known that she wouldn't forgive his disappearance just because he came back with her and Diggle. Letting the breath out he locked his gaze with hers.

"**If I tell you I need you, do not take it lightly. I do everything I can to never have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness, and if I say that I need you, it means I am trusting you to catch me when I fall.**" he said somberly, meaning every word.

For once, Felicity had nothing to say. She had not expected this. She did not think he'd come to her and give her a legitimate reason as to why he went behind her back and made decisions for her he had no right making, CEO or not. She expected him to come to her with a half-assed apology and perhaps try to bribe her with a bottle of wine, but not this.  
It seemed, though, that Oliver wasn't finished, because his voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"I need you close to me and within my eyesight at all times, Felicity, because that is the only way I can protect you." he confessed. "I've got enemies both as the Hood and Oliver Queen, and I can't lose another person I care about, but I'll understand if you'd like to get back to your old job."

Oliver sat silently in his seat, letting what his told Felicity sink in. He felt exhausted. He wasn't used to talking about his feelings and his true self and he avoided that unless he was left with no other choice.

Seeing that she wasn't going to offer him any response he got up from the chair and started walking back towards his office. Felicity probably needed some space right now.

"I'm still not bringing you any coffee." Oliver heard her call out from behind as he reached his office.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

They were going to be okay.

**The End.**


End file.
